Many Things Happen In a Chatroom
by rinoaterra
Summary: Kagura found something as good as sukonbu. Gintoki and Hijikata became addicted to it. Okita was never bored again. A lot of people came and tried it. Everything was going well, then a lot of things happened which resulted to misunderstandings, new relationships, forgiveness, love, and fights.


**Hey guys! This dea popped into my mind after several days of surfing in drrrchat. I'm kinda having an "on-hold" moment in writing fanfiction actually since I'm in the reading fanfiction mode (and I am currently on the roll for RivaMika fanfictions...kyaa~!). But before this idea vanishes, I want to post this. Hope you enjoy! Please tell me your thoughts about this, thanks!**

* * *

_Bang!_ That was the sound of the door slamming, which was heard in the Yorozuya apartment one afternoon day. Kagura rushed immediately to the computer café excitedly.

"Mehehe, I found something as good as sukonbu! Good thing I found Gin-chan's hidden money." Kagura thought as she started to surf in the net.

"Gin-san, don't you think Kagura's been out early in the morning nowadays?" Shinpachi asked the permed samurai who simply picked his nose and continued to read his Jump. "_Sigh_. Nevermind. I'm need to go somewhere, Gin-san. I'll be back later in the afternoon"

"Buy strawberry milk for me on your way back."

"I will." And at that the bespectacled teen also left the Yorozuya apartment leaving the lazy Gintoki behind.

Seing that the coast is clear, Gintoki went to his bedroom, opened his laptop and logged in in his usual chatroom site. **(A/N: Yup, Gin-san has been hiding his laptop and internet from Kagura and Shinpachi in this fic. If Madao can have one, why not madao Gin-san too? Hahaha)**

**xoxoXoxox**

**-straightsilver entered the chatroom-**

**Sukonbuqueen: silver!**

**Lovelypink18: wb, silver-san!**

**SXM: ss-san! I missed you!**

**Sadist_killer: you destroyed my harem, silver.**

**Straightsilver: ha, you don't even know if they're all girls, sadist.**

**Sadist_killer: come on, look at their names dude.**

**SXM: Imma girl, ss-san~!**

**Lovelypink18: me too.**

**Sukonbuqueen: me no.**

**Sadist_killer: you're a boy, queen?**

**Lovelypink18: eh? I thought you were a girl, queen-chan.**

**Sukonbuqueen: I was just kidding^^**

**-silverstraight is now the host of this chatroom-**

**Silverstraight: why did you handed the rights to me queen-chan?**

**Sadist_killer: you should have given it to me instead *smirks***

**Sukonbuqueen: in case "that" may happen again, silver-chan.**

**Sukonbuqueen: I shall never hand t over to you sadist!**

**-mayorin13 entered the chatroom-**

**Sadist_killer: DIE MAYORIN13~!**

**Silverstraight: DIE MAYORIN13~!**

**Mayorin13: what the?!**

**Sukonbuqueen: welcome back Mayora-kun~!**

**SXM: hmph…**

**Lovelypink18: hello Mayorin13-san.**

**Mayorin13: it's "mayorin", sukonbu girl.**

**Sukonbuqueen: Demo, I wanna call you "mayora", Mayora-kun.**

**Mayorin13: Fine call me whatever you want to…**

**Sukonbuqueen: (/=^w^=/)**

**Sadist_killer: then I shall call you DIEyora, so that you can die and sleep eternally…**

**Straightsilver: Hello BAKAyora~!**

**Mayorin13: Will you two stop making fun of me? sadist_killer straightsilver**

**SXM: ss-san, sadist-kun, let's play~!**

**Straightsilver: BAKAyora: NEVER!**

**Sadist_killer: *points gun at DIEyora's head***

**Sadist_killer: what games SXM?**

**SXM: SXM games~!**

**Straightsilver: go away M**

**SXM: Kyaa~! SS-san! **

**Sukonbuqueen: …..**

**-cooldude12 entered the chatroom-**

**Lovelypink18: sukonbuqueen, can I call you sukeen-chan?**

**Sukonbuqueen: sure Pinky-chan^^**

**Sukonbuqueen: a newcomer! Welcome to EDOtama chatroom cooldude12!**

**Lovelypink18: welcome, cooldude12!**

**Straightsilver: yo**

**Sadist_killer: oh, hello**

**SXM: SS-san, S-kun~! Let's play! **

**Mayorin13: welcome**

**Cooldude12: hi guys, I'm new here. Thanks everyone!**

**Lovelypink18: welcome to the family^^**

**Sukonbuqueen: yeah, welcome, dude v**

**Sadist_killer: need any help? Need to kill someone? Let me do it for you.**

**Cooldude12: what?!**

**Sukonbuqueen: nevermind him dude, he's got problems.**

**Sadist_killer: sukonbuqueen: aww, are you worried about me China?**

**-SXM got banned in this chatroom-**

**Sukonbuqueen: WHAT?! Hey, my name's S-U-K-O-N-B-U-Q-U-E-E-N and not China. Besides, we're in Japan and this is E-D-Otama chatroom. I said that as an insult also.**

**Sukonbuqueen: Oh you did it already Silver-chan?**

**Lovelypink18: Ehh?**

**Silverstraight: She was flooding me through pm telling me to do SXM stuff and so I kicked her out and banned her. She asked for it and I did it.**

**Sadist_killer: Hnn, you're pretty smart eh, but I can call you whatever I want, CHINA.**

**Sukonbuqueen: way to go, silver-chan^^**

**Sukonbuqueen: *kicks sadist_killer's face***

**Sadist_killer: *dodges CHINA's kick***

**Sukonbuqueen: *throws punches and kicks sadist***

**Sadist_killer: *evades every attack from CHINA***

**Sukonbuqueen: *shoot sadist***

**Sadist_killer: *deflects it using sword***

**Sukonbuqueen: *dodges the deflected bullet***

**Cooldude12: hey guys stop fighting!**

**Straightsilver: nah, they always do that…besides it's not real anyway… (o.o/)**

**Mayorin13: yeah…let them be…**

**Lovelypink18: I need to go guys!**

**Lovelypink18: til' next time!**

**Sukonbuqueen: *pauses fight with sadist* Bye Pinky-chan!**

**Mayorin13: bye!**

**Cooldude12: goodbye!**

**Mayorin13: oh wait I need to go too guys, duty calls.**

**Straightsilver: Bye pink.**

**Straightsilver: bye BAKAyora. **

**Sadist_killer: Bye pink.**

**Sadist_killer DIE DIEyora!**

**-lovelypink left the chatroom-**

**Sukonbuqueen: Bye mayora-chan^^**

**Cooldude12: "-chan"?**

**Sukonbuqueen: Why? I do that to silver-chan and my old man too.**

**Cooldude13: isn't Mayorin13 a boy?**

**Mayorin13: Bye queenie-chan!**

**-Mayorin13 left the chatroom-**

**Straightsilver: oi, he didn't say his gender… o_o**

**Sadist_killer: I know him in person and he is a boy.**

**Sukonbuqueen: Want me to call you dude…uuhhh, dude-chan?**

**Cooldude12: You can call me whatever you want to, sukeen-chan.**

**Sukonbuqueen: you're gonna call me sukeen like pinky?**

**Cooldude: If that's okay with you.**

**Sukonbuqueen: It's okay^^**

**Straightsilver: Time to go now Sukky ^w^**

**Sukonbuqueen: whaddaya mean silver-chan?**

**Sadist_killer: wha?**

**Straightsilver: nothing, I was just kidding around (^v^/)**

**Sadist_killer: oi silver, I notice that you keep on putting smilies on most of your sentences…are you a girl?**

**Straightsilver: What if I am sadist-kun~?**

**Sadist_killer: ….**

**Straightsilver: hahaha, don't be fooled sadist-kun^^**

**Cooldude12: I need to leave now guys, I need to do some errands.**

**Sadist_killer: I hate to admit it but I need to go too…**

**Sukonbuqueen: See ya~!**

**-cooldude12 left the chatroom-**

**Straightsilver: bye^^**

**-sadist_killer left the chatroom-**

**Silverstraight: Oi Kagura, go home now.**

**Sukonbuqueen: Huh? How did you know my name is Kagura?**

**Straightsilver: Didn't I tell you not to expose personal details to strangers? What if I'm not Gin-san, huh?**

**Sukonbuqueen: Gin-chan? I thought you said you were a girl.**

**Straightsilver: I never said I was.**

**Sukonbuqueen: But you told sadist_killer…**

**Straightsilver: I told him not to be fooled, but he was fooled in the end…anyways get back here, or else I will be eating your food.**

**-sukonbuqueen left the chatroom-**

" Heh, she left in a hurry after that threat huh…."

**-straightsilver left the chatroom-**

**-ymmiJ is now the host of this chatroom-**

" So straightsilver was Danna after all…and sukonbuqueen is Yorozuya's china girl ehh…"

**-ymmiJ6 left the chatroom-**

* * *

**I know I made their names obvious, but there are some whom you might be thinking who those are. Who do you think this ymmiJ6 guy is? Thanks for reading! I hope you leave a review^^**


End file.
